Kelsey (S11 Rookie)
Biography Season X (x.x) * x Confessionals Total: 33* (Season 11 only) Season 11: 33 (Most in season) Season 12: 10 Season 11 (11.2) * I’ve said some dumb answers in interviews the past two years, and I’m sure you’ve heard about it flashback * I’m 50-yard Kelsey and I’m proud because I just killed panel interviews * Third time at finals. Last year talked myself off the squad, but this year I’ll dance my way onto it. * her solo Sometimes you black out when you’re dancing, but hopefully I kept judges engaged * Waiting several hours for the announcement. Guess you have to for picking a world class team * Sitting in seat, freaking out for name to be called. I want this to be my year * Worked three years, but the hard work is just about to begin invited to training camp (11.3) * It’s been a long time coming, 4th year auditioning. The day is finally here to prove that I can wear those boots * This is pressure city. The 2 of them are more intimidating than a panel of 15 judges. * Last night was a little overwhelming. The dance was more advanced than the one at auditions, but I feel like worked as hard as I could and will give it my best tonight. * When they give you critiques, it’s like “oh gosh, but I thought I did that part good”, but they’re blunt, not going to sugarcoat anything. * called into office Kelli called my name into the office, I’m just like ‘Gulp, here we go.” * office visit Feel like weight lifted off shoulders by talking to them. Them saying they think I can do this gives me a little extra push. (11.4) * Michelle Keys teaches very quickly. Do an 8 count, run it twice, and then done, she moves on. (11.5) * This is week 4 – running out of time in training camp. Football season is approaching so they have to cut girls. It’s scary because you never know who they’re going to cut next. * Today is the fashion show, and I’m excited because I’ve never done a fashion show before. This is another little test to see if you can handle the pressure. * Denise’s teaching style is completely different from anything I’ve ever learned. It’s very grimy. Like you get to share your personality through it. I really liked it, but it is hard to pick up. * Knowing tonight is a cut night, why didn’t I do it full out? I mean, I really want this. * office visit I am extremely nervous tonight could be a cut night. This is my second time … I don’t know. I want this so bad. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, so… * office They gave me a warning, and I’m thankful for that warning. Tomorrow, I will come back better than ever and light a fire under my tail, because it’s go time. (11.6) * Cameos We are getting our makeup done now. There’s a lot at stake. If you don’t do well in front of that camera, if could bump you down a couple notches. This is the real deal. * “We are jump splitting today. Laughs I’m scared. I’ve never jumped into the air in a split, and landed it.” * I’m just really upset with myself right now. I probably am on the bubble just because I keep getting called out every practice, pretty much. And this may be the tipping point for them. I’m kind of afraid that if tonight is a cut night, I might be going home. (11.7) * Kellie Pickler! hands over heart Oh when she walked in, I was like ‘Yes!” Sorry, I have to fangirl for a second. * I got called chewy bacon. Laughs It made me really hungry when she said that. So greasy, chewy bacon is not good. Crispy bacon is. I kind of like mine in between, but I need to be crisp bacon out there. (11.8) * My dream of becoming a DCC is solely based on tonight. You are definitely dancing for your spot on the team. * It’s kind of gut-wrenching knowing there are still cuts being made. But, obviously, that’s the reality of this whole process. We are running out of time, so you have to be on top of your “A” game every time that you perform in front of them. * Finally, for them to say that I’m a DCC, it’s unreal. Never give up on your dreams. * at locker room photo Right there, that’s me! It’s a life size poster. Now it’s real. * They are going in slow-mo and rewinding and pushing play. So, we have to be 150% at all time, even during practice. * We’re actually about to perform, so this is the moment we’ve all been waiting for. It hasn’t really hit me yet. I think it’ll hit me once I step out into the tunnel and can actually hear the crowd. * My journey has been an interesting one to 50-yard moment again. I got noticed in a bad way by not knowing the organization and humiliating myself. This year, I came in very confident, and it was like I had to redeem myself to finals question from this season. So, when I got that question right, I was like ‘Yes!’ I thought it was going to be like, ‘Welcome to training camp.’ No. It was like ‘you’re going to learn four different dances in one week.’ of K+J yelling ‘Kelsey!’ I heard my name probably more times than anyone. I learned that I’m a lot stronger than I thought. I wasn’t going to give up until they physically told me, ‘do not come back and audition.’ I am a DCC after four years of trying. I can’t even describe it. * I am a DCC now. It’s crazy to me. Season 12 (12.2) * I do still kind of have a target on my back. I’m kind of known the be the one that always messes up. * Finals, here I come. (12.3) * My first season as a DCC was unbelievable. It is kind of known that you do need to pick up choreography very quickly. Judy did mention that I was a slow learner. Flashback That makes me want to show her how much I have grown, and I do deserve to be on this team, again. * It’s a little odd coming in as a veteran, because I am held to a higher standard. So, you need to out-dance the new candidates, but you also have to out-dance yourself. (12.7) * VA These appearances, they bring you back down to earth. It’s a real honor to actually be able to meet someone that has fought for our country. * Kitty Carter Oh, no. You never know when she’s coming, and you never know where she will be. (12.8) * Oh, wow, okay. So, I’ve never had an oyster. Oh, buddy. Do I have to eat one? (12.10) * We only have a couple of days till our first real game as a team: the home opener in Canton. So, um, yeah the pressure is on just a little bit. * This rehearsal is so intense. I mean, we are out in the heat just trying to stay in line. It’s a little bit difficult, ‘cause you’re hot, the wind’s blowing, your hair’s in your face. (12.11) * Pro Football Hall of Fame I’ve only tried to stick to Cowboys about knowing the history of them, but learning how it became what it is today is pretty awesome. Commentary Season 11 (11.1) * “Sassy” – K (during prelims) (11.2) * “I think this is Kelsey’s year. She has at least one judge in her corner.” – Neil McCoy * “She’s got better technique than I remember.” – K * I feel like she looks… well she always looks pretty, but she looks more mature – K * Thought she had a hard look, physically/She scored well on her test/Considering what she scored before, she’s come a long way – C (11.3) * “Oh, Kelsey, come on.” – K she messes up * “You’re a mess tonight.” – J * I’ve got my eye on Kelsey, I know she’s auditioned several times – MR * It’s hard because you want to blend in, but stand out. If they’re calling your name, they’re noticing you. Maybe not for right reason, but they’re giving you an opportunity to improve, meaning they want you here. If you stop hearing your name called, worry because you’ve fallen off their radar – MR * Think she’s a great dancer, she just needs to calm down and not mentally get herself out of the game before it’s even started for her * after she messes up – J * or no’s Lots of mistakes so I’d say “no” tonight on that routine. – K * I think you could give it more punch – J * of show commentary – I’m curious about Kelsey. She’s a beautiful girl and did well for night one and two, but not good enough yet for a uniform and the field (11.4) * makeovers Your hair is like a broom – K (11.5) * show That looks great on her. – K * show She’s very smooth. – J/ Very. I think she’s been the best today so far. – K * Kelsey is struggling on the dance floor. But today on the runway, she was confident she looked beautiful. It will probably give her a little boost in training camp. – J * face, asks her to repeat a move “Last time you didn’t even lift your foot off the floor.” – J, “Kelsey, just then were you marking it or was that your 100%.” – K, “That wasn’t 100%.” – Kelsey/ You would say that when you’re called out by yourself, not giving 100% when you’re fighting for your position? … Don’t ever do anything not 100%. – J * This is not a marking it environment. This is a put every thing you’ve got 110% every time you get a chance to dance in front of us environment. – K confessional * of episode confessional For some reason she’s left an impression with us. Would love for her to have a success story. She needs to take the discussion about marking very seriously and run with it. – K (11.6) * “Her body looks great.” – K, “Yeah, her body is great.” – J, “She’s fierce.” – K, “Uh huh.” – J * “She’s trying really hard to fit into the dance studio, so I think this’ll help.” – J cameos * I wouldn’t want to stand next to you in the kickline because you dig into their arms. Your thumbs are out and you are like holding onto them for dear life. – J * “Kelsey looks like she’s working it.” – J, “I thought she seemed a little out of control.” – K * “Kelsey, I don’t know what you’re doing.” – J * “Kelsey doesn’t seem to be having a good night, and I’m a little concerned about that.” – K * “So far Kelsey, Amy, and Celinda are concerning me tonight. And at this point I need to start making decisions on who will make this team.” – K * “Mistakes.” – J * I’m not ready to get rid of Kelsey. – K/ She’s gorgeous, but she can’t dance. I might hang on to her. – KC (11.7) * “Hit your end pose. does Okay, you were way too crossed over last time, but that’s better, Yeah, don’t be crossed over.” – J, “You’re not as strong as you need to be out here. This is a very visible camera corner. If you were a piece of bacon, you’re not crisp. You’re, like, chewy. And you need to be crisp. You got greasy.” – K * You moved her and it didn’t work for me. I was like ‘damn.’ I mean, she is good-looking. – K/ You can’t ignore it when people are looking at looks, but when they get in the dance room, if it falls apart, it falls apart. – J/ But if I was in the stands, I don’t think I would care if she isn’t a good dancer. – Romo * End of episode confessional We’ve got Kelsey, Kyndall, and Amy on the bubble, and they’ve got such strong qualities. (11.8) * “Judy and I have now studied the film, and we have some concerns with Kyndall, Kelsey, Amy, and Yuko.” – K * “Kelsey came out strong.” – K * “Ew, what was that? Do you see her feet?” – K, “Just uneven.” – J * “You have got to know what foot you’re traveling on. Your timing is off and your feet are just not clean.” – J * “Do I think she qualifies for this team? Yes. Does she wow me? No.” – K, “I don’t know that I could put Kelsey in pre-game yet.” – J, “That’s concerning.” – K * We decided to keep Kelsey because she’s very coachable and she has good style on the field. And we can turn that to great. * Before the circle, there was a big gap in front of you, and you looked dead going around the circle. – J Season 12 (12.2) * Kelsey’s still a slow learner, but she’s very teachable, and she’s willing to work hard. – J * She has been our worst communicator, but now I think she is one our of best communicators, so I think Kelsey has a lot of potential. – K (12.3) * [Flashback to unseen part of last episode’s office visit] “I think you’re a really slow learner. You’re going to have to, at auditions, bring your best dance.” – J says absolutely (12.10) * going into the jump split “Whoa, Kelsey.” – J, “Kelsey.” – K, “Kelsey, dive. You were in front of your line the whole time.” – J Office Visits Season 11 (11.3) * of episode, 1st of 3 called in They just want to see how she’s doing. She says thinks it just early jitters. They ask what she thinks prevented her from making training camp in the past. She says her interview. K outright says she’s almost been humiliated trying out, so why do you want to be here. Kelsey says she did it to herself, and didn’t take the time to prepare. Said she left auditions and wanted to be stronger. Didn’t think they’d give her a third time around. K says she wasn’t sure either. Kelsey is honored to be in this room to redeem herself. K says she’s afraid to keep talking or Kelsey may revert into “50-yard Kelsey.” J says she has a lot more in her than she thought. K says she was top 10 at finals, and got all yeses in interview. (11.5) * of episode, 3rd of 3 called in K says at auditions they thought she was better. But tonight she faded, and have we seen best of Kelsey? Kelsey says they definitely haven’t seen best of her. Apologizes for marking it in rehearsal. J says that’s what it looks like whenever she dances – that she’s not going full out. Kelsey promises next time she will do 150%. K says words are words, and if what she’s shown is all she’s got, then it’s not enough. break Says in training camp everybody’s good and most are great. Says Kelsey’s not great yet, but does think she has potential. Now is not time to let off the gas. Kelsey says she knows she can do this – is going to put way more effort and they will see a whole different Kelsey next time. K warns her not to let this fall through her fingers. Season 12 (12.2) * end of episode, pre-audition office visit K warns Kelsey people will be watching her at auditions because she’s “kind of a curious one,” and Kelsey says she expects that for sure. to her messing up panel questions again K says she wants her to have a good audition and to practice going over things she knows she might get asked about at the interviews. Other Season 11 (11.1) * Shown dancing after Romo mentions wanting to see good dancers * Shown dancing in semis after Kelli mentions dancers making Kelli and Judy them go “Wow” (11.2) * Answers panel question about the linebacker position, to excitement of judges * Invited to training camp in last five (11.3) * Asks Melissa Rycroft how she looks so great after she had a baby * Has friendly conversation about how Training Camp's going with Melissa Rycroft * Kelli tells her she was top 10 at finals in her office visit (11.4) * Kelli briefly talks with her during makeovers * Makeover glamour shot little redder? (11.6) * Final cameo shot shown on screen * Stated as one of four obvious cuts at start of discussion with KC * Shown dancing at ending confession when K is talking about people in danger (11.7) * One of 5 picked to perform again at end of practice (11.8) * One of four TCC’s made to repeat a dance * Final spot said to be between her and Kyndall * Locker room photo highlighted Season 12 (12.3) * Part of her panel interview is shown – she answers that since this is her 4th time doing this, she’s not as nervous as she used to be. Then she jokingly advises the candidate next to her not to answer 50 yards. * Solo performance is shown * Shown being invited to training camp (12.7) * Shown talking to someone at VA hospital (12.8) * Tries an oyster at the dining etiquette session Misc. * x Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:S11 Rookie Category:2 years Category:Returnee Category:Finalists Category:Successful Returnee Category:Unsuccessful Candidates